


Ravishing

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [44]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and D’s first time together without extraneous Striders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravishing

“Hey, D,” Dirk begins casually as he drapes across the back of the futon where D is reading through a manuscript another aspiring director had given him. It wasn’t half bad. Not shiny perfect yet, but D can see the potential behind it even if it was a completely different style than his own.

“What’s up?”

“Well, Bro and Dave are out so you are the only one left for me to bother.”

“And do you have to bother someone?” D casts a baleful eye in his direction, but notes the somber expression on Dirk’s face. He shifts a bit to face his little brother.

“Well, yes, when my dick’s hard.” D chokes a bit at the nonchalance Dirk is able to hold with such a statement. “It makes it hard to focus on the minute mechanisms of complex robotics when I haven’t properly gotten to fuck for a while.”

D is pretty sure his face is as red as his eyes. Dirk glances down at where he is stammering silently, trying to pull some sort of appropriate phrase after such a blindsiding hit.

“Are you still okay with the family arrangement? Or does it only work if we get all of us naked on the futon? Do you really need Bro to bully you into it each time? Is that something you are into, D?”

“No!” D finally responds. “I mean, no, I don’t need Bro. But jesus fuck, Dirk, how can you be so indecent, so blase about this shit and keep such a straight face? How- ugh- it’s fucking witchcraft.” D runs a hand over his face and through his hair. “Straight up black magic from the darkest pits of hell which is where we are going anyways but it seems you’ve already made the trip, maybe planning your winter vacation home or some shit.”

“D, you are rambling. That’s cute. You must be really nervous.”

“What? No, I’m not-”

“It’s cool if you don’t want to, but I think the boner in your pants is kinda siding in my favor.”

“Shit.” D drops the manuscript onto his lap.

“So I guess you really do need Bro to convince you. Or maybe you just like Dave’s mouth better. He is a better cocksucker than me.”

“That’s- That’s not it.”

“No, it’s cool.” Dirk straightens up and turns back to his room. “Guess I’ll just have to handle this on my own. No biggie. Well, not that I am small. Strider genes are good genes. But I have some favorite porn saved up,” Dirk’s voice trails off as he passes through the door.

D notices he doesn’t close it behind him. Looking down at his lap, D mutters, “Traitor,” before pushing up from the futon. He stalks over to the twin’s bedroom, pausing at the door to catch a mostly naked and smirking Dirk leaning against his bed. “You planned this.”

“What can I say? I know my brothers.”

D turns on his heel but his wrist is caught by Dirk. D lets himself be pulled into the room until Dirk finally turns him back around. He catches a glimpse of amber eyes before he is pulled down into a kiss. His arms instinctively lift to hold him close. Dirk’s lips are softer than expected and feel better than expected to. D yields when he feels Dirk’s tongue brush over his. Dirk lets out a happy sigh as he deepens the kiss and tightens his grip on his older brother when D sucks lightly on his exploring tongue.

Without breaking the embrace or the kiss, Dirk carefully guides D over to the bed, pausing only when the back of his legs hit the mattress. D pushes forward though, pressing their bodies tighter until Dirk can feel the jean encased erection on his bare hips. His own boxer covered one rubs against the thigh that D slips in between his legs.

Now somewhat pinned and encouraged by D’s involvement, Dirk starts to pull at D’s shirt, working it up his body until his shoulders are blocking it further. Dirk’s hands retreat back down to D’s waist and makes a gap between them just enough to work at the buttons of D’s pants. When he starts tugging them down the skinny hips, D finally pulls his hand out of Dirk’s hair and away from his shoulder to get rid of the offending the shirt. After Dirk gets the pants as far down as he can, he flops back onto the bed and scoots backwards enough to give D some room as well. As soon as D is cleared of his shirt and pants he finds himself climbing on after Dirk, falling a bit into Dirk’s open arms to get more kisses.

Without extraneous clothes and now in a horizontal position, D has to admit he likes the way their dicks are rubbing though the two layers of thin boxers. The heat of Dirk’s skin also feels so much better directly against his bare chest. He breaks the kiss briefly to get rid of his socks because it felt weird when he tried to rub his legs against Dirk’s.

Dirk is smiling softly up at him when he goes to return to the kiss.

“Thought you might see it my way.”

“Shut up, Dirk. You are going to ruin it by opening your mouth.”

“Then you better kiss me silent.”

D glares playfully at him before following through with his suggestion. He shifts so that he is covering his little brother, his height making up for the way Dirk’s shoulders are just a little bit broader than his. He’ll look more like Bro, D muses just before their hips line up and all thoughts are discarded. Instead he focuses on the sounds that come out of Dirk’s throat when he rolls down against him and slides a hand down his side.

As strange as the arrangement is, it also feels good to have Dirk respond to his every move. He loves the softness of Dirk’s skin under his fingers, the way he can feel the muscles flex as Dirk lifts up against him. When he reaches the top of Dirk’s boxers he decides he wants more and dips his fingertips underneath to follow the sharp hip bones.

Dirk does similar as his hands skim down D’s back to rest briefly at the boundary of the last piece of clothing he has on before slipping underneath to palm D’s ass. The combination of being pulled down and having Dirk lift up against him makes D break the kiss to moan out loud. Dirk takes advantage of this and starts kissing and sucking along D’s jaw and neck.

“Oh! That feels nice. Damn. Please,” D murmurs.

“Please what?” D shivers as the words are pressed into his skin.

“I- I- I don’t know, just please!”

“You don’t know?” Dirk pulls off a little bit and tilts his head at D. “Have you done this before?”

“Yes. Of course. But- this is different.”

“How is it different?” Dirk keeps his tone of voice soft and interested, not condescending at all. He really wants to know how much D has experienced before.

“I mean, it’s- you’re- you’re my brother and I- it’s more- more intimate.”

“Have you ever been fucked before?”

“What?” D sputters startled.

Dirk pulls a hand up to his face, stroking his cheek to calm him down. “It’s okay, D. I’m just curious because I want to and I want to know if you are comfortable with it.”

“Well,” D can feel the heat from his blush growing on his face, “I mean, I’ve been with guys before. Girls too. Not very often and usually not sober,” he admits. “Hollywood starlets tend to throw themselves at you at parties. You’ve seen them. And there are some young men that do the same and when you’ve had one too many flutes of champagne thrusted into your hand you sometimes end up with awkward mornings if you even stick around that long. Some of them we didn’t even get this naked for.”

“And with the guys?” Dirk pries, keeping all judgement out of his voice.

“I’ve sucked a few dicks. Had mine sucked a couple times too but nothing lives up to Dave, holy fuck. And I’ve fucked a few of them because they’ve always wanted me to, but- but I’ve- I’ve never been fucked!” D immediately tucks his face against Dirk’s neck after the confession.

“Shh, D, that’s alright. That’s fine. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No!” D pulls up suddenly. “That’s not what- No- Wait- fuck.” Dirk patiently waits for him to continue. “I mean- I’ve thought about it and toys and smup- no I’m not admitting to that one, but yea toys and shit and fuck.” He hides his face again.

“Shit, D, you are adorable. How have you written scripts?” Dirk runs his hand though D’s hair comfortingly. “Here, let’s make this simple. Can I, Dirk Strider, one of your younger brothers, be the first guy to fuck this premium ass?” He squeezes his other hand for emphasis. “I need a distinct and enthused answer one way or the other because soon I’m just going to rut here until I finish because you are as hot as you are cute.”

“But- jesus- I’m your older brother, bigger than you, and shit, aren’t I supposed to be the dominate one? What would you call it in your anime shit? Seme? Isn’t that supposed to be my role? But damn, I do- I want- damn it! I want you to. I want you, Dirk Strider, my little brother, to be the first to fuck my ass,” he finishes quickly and a little bit breathlessly as he is actually turned on immensely by the thought. He’s flustered and conflicted but painfully turned on.

“I will make it so good for you, D, I promise. I love you, D. Just trust me. I’m going to do this right. Just relax and let me take care of you. I love you, D. All those people in Hollywood? They just want to take from you. I want to give you this, okay? I’m going to make sure it’s the best for you. I’m going to top this ass and treat it like royalty. I’m going make it a little crown and treat it like the queen of all asses.” D snorts at this from his hiding place. “There we go. It’s not scary. I’ve done this for Dave too. In fact this means I’ve been the first top for two of the Striders. Bro’s going to beat my ass when he finds out but damn, it’s so worth it. Thank you, D.”

“Enough talk. Let’s get on with it before I’m an old man.”

“Yes sir!” Dirk pulls D’s head up so he can kiss him again, working to get the mood back. Which isn’t hard to do with how D is keyed up over the proposed plan. When he starts to rock down against Dirk again, Dirk gently pushes him off and slithers out of the bed. D laughs a bit as his gangly little brother tries to take off his boxers and grab a bottle of lube at the same time. D sighs and takes off his own boxers. Dirk grins happily when he returns to a completely naked older brother. He kneels next to D and kisses him again as he opens the bottle of lube and gets some on his fingers to warm it up.

Dirk moves over and down to sit in between D’s legs. D groans at how embarrassed he feels and throws an arm across his face.

“Oh don’t be like that, D. I promised it will be good.”

“Well, until it gets to be the good part, it’s going to be embarrassing. I do know how this works.”

“Yeah, but you don’t know how it feels.” He cuts off any answer D was going to try to bullshit him with by taking D’s cock into his mouth. The retort is turned into a moan and D lets his legs fall open. True to his word, Dirk makes sure to go slowly and gently. He brushes up against D’s entrance to let him get used to the feeling before finally pressing in. He carefully reads D’s body before adding a second finger. He pauses when he hears D hiss but as D’s body relaxes he continues. He keeps D somewhat distracted by licking and sucking on the tip of his cock as he works the fingers in. He scissors them and adds more lube as he goes before adding the third one. D groans but it’s not quite of pain so Dirk continues. He continues to finger and play with D’s ass after he feels him relax until,

“Goddamn it, Dirk. Just fuck me! I’m not going to break!”

“Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Dirk carefully pulls his fingers out and adds more lube to his cock before wiping his hand clean on the sheets with a mental note to do laundry later. He moves up D’s body and pulls his arm away to kiss him. “Ready, babe?”

“Are you really going to be cheesy about it?”

“Do you want me to be?”

D bites his lip. “Yes.”

“I am going to give you the ride of your life. I’m going to fuck you gently and sweetly. I’m going to make love to your ass. Do you want me to go get some rose petals, because I can go do that, babe?”

“Please just fuck me, Dirk,” D pleads making Dirk’s cock twitch.

“Sure thing,” Dirk answers softly. With some guiding he lines himself up with D’s entrance and slowly pushes in. He keeps the pressure steady and gentle even as he slips inside. He pauses when D grips his arm and continues on when D nods. They do this twice more until Dirk is fully seated. Dirk peppers D’s face with kisses as they wait for D’s body to become adjusted.

“You feels so good, D. Fucking amazing. Truly a Strider’s ass. Damn, D. Just wow.”

“Dirk, present the accolades later.”

“Right, right. Just-”

“No. Fuck me, Dirk, please.”

Dirk nods and supports himself on his arms to either side of D’s body and slowly begins to roll his hips. He’s taken briefly back to when he and Dave first did this, but now he has so much more experience, and he’s going to use all of that to make D feel good. He takes his time to let D get used to how it feels to have his cock sliding in and out. His thrusts are slow and steady, increasing in tempo only when he feels like D is ready. He watches D’s face closely, enjoying the way his older brother bites his lip and how his eyes flutter shut before snapping back open to stare up at him. He dips down to kiss D as he buries himself in the tight heat of D’s ass.

D moves his legs to accommodate Dirk’s hips and they moan together when Dirk slides in even deeper. As Dirk plunges in faster and harder, D can’t keep his moans in anymore and Dirk rewards the sounds with even more kisses. D reaches up and holds onto Dirk as he lets the pleasure build up inside. He throws his head back and Dirk latches onto his exposed throat, feeling the vibrations of D’s vocalizations below his lips.

“Oh god, Dirk! Please! Please please, fucking please!”

Dirk responds by thrusting in hard, using shorter strokes that jar D’s body against the mattress.

“Yes! Yes!”

Dirk has to grip the sheets tightly, almost as hard as D’s hands on his upper arms to keep himself in control, stubbornly keeping his pleasure bound until after D. He shifts a bit, getting his knees in a better position to get longer thrusts. He knows he’s hit the right angle when D’s body jolts off the bed, back arching until his front is touching Dirk’s, with a cry that echoes through the room.

“Dirk! Dirk! DIRK!”

Dirk makes sure to keep the same angle, knowing the tip of his cock is brushing against D’s prostate with each passing stroke that he keep fixed with a fast tempo. He makes D cry out over and over again at a volume that is sure to make the neighbors lodge complaints. But he can’t care about that right now, not with how good his brother feels underneath him. He shifts his weight to one arm so he can wrap the other about D’s shoulders to pull him close, pull him tight. His lips move up to D’s ears so his brother can hear him over his own cries and heavy breathing.

“I love you, D. Oh god. Fuck. I thought I’d have to measure up to the best of Hollywood. Thought someone would have taken you by now. Especially with how popular you are and the guys you could have dated. Thought you’d laugh at me. I’m just a fucking teenager, still awkward and gangly and you’re like a god, D. Thought you’d just humor me and I wouldn’t be able to give it to you good enough, but D, fuck D, your ass is mine and I’m going to do so good for you. I want to make you feel fantastic because you trust me with it. God, I love you, D, I love you, brother,” he mumbles, ranting and rambling through each stroke because he can’t stop himself.

“Dirk! Di-” D’s body stiffens as he can’t take anymore between Dirk’s hard and fast fucking and his caring words, knowing that it means so much to Dirk he comes under all of the pleasure being lavished upon his body. He grips onto Dirk tight as Dirk continues to thrust into him, the rhythm broken by how tight D is around his cock. D is soundlessly screaming as his orgasm crashes into him and through him. The look of pained bliss on D’s face pushes Dirk over the edge as well. He buries himself in his brother and holds on as he comes with a cry.

It takes a couple moments for the two to even find air as they collapse back down against the sheets. Dirk instinctively tucks himself close against D’s heaving chest as D wraps his arms around his shoulder. They lay panting and shivering as shocks of pleasure continue to pass through them.

“Fuck,” is the first thing D says when he can find his voice again.

“Yeah,” Dirk agrees to all of the sentiments behind the word.

“Damn.”

“Yeah.”

They lie like that for a couple more moments until Dirk finally moves to pull out of D with hisses and groans from both parties. They collapse back down in each other’s arms, not wanting to move just yet.

“That was fantastic. We should do that some more. A lot more. And I should also fuck you at some point, you dominant little shit. But right now we aren’t getting up for at least half an hour and then you’re helping me shower.”

“Yea, I should be recovered by then.”

“No! Not- No- Dirk. I do not mean fucking in the shower.”

“Sure you don’t, D. Not right now at least.”

“Fuck you, Dirk.”

“I think it was the other way around.”

“Shut up and just snuggle.” D pouts before Dirk tips his head up enough to kiss him.

“Yes sir, mister sexy Hollywood director.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
